dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Justice League: Infinity War
Justice League: Infinity War is a 2020 American superhero film produced by DC Entertainment and New Line Cinema and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, The film is directed by Cary Joji Fukunaga, and written by Ben Affleck. In Justice League: Infinity War, the Justice League which were torn apart from the events of Civil War, are joining forces with Green Lantern Corps, Legends, Doctor Strange and the Guardians of the Galaxy in order to defeat the powerful Darkseid, Darkseid's Elite, Suicide Squad, and the Injustice League and wiping out half of the universe. The film features an ensemble cast such as; Henry Cavill, Ben Affleck, Gal Gadot, Mark Ruffalo, Zachary Levi, Benedict Cumberbatch, Tom Holland, Chadwick Boseman, Paul Bettany, Elizabeth Olsen, Anthony Mackie, Sebastian Stan, Tom Hiddleston, Peter Dinklage, Benedict Wong, Pom Klementieff, Karen Gillan, Dave Bautista, Zoe Saldana, Vin Diesel, Bradley Cooper, Gwyneth Paltrow, Jared Leto, Ezra Miller, Jason Momoa, Ray Fisher, Amy Adams, Jeremy Irons, Diana Lane, Matt Smith, Margot Robbie, Idris Elba, Victor Garber, Brandon Routh, Arthur Darvill, Caity Lotz, Franz Drameh, Ciara Renée, Falk Hentschel, Amy Louise Pemberton, Jesse Eisenberg, Joe Manganiello, Benicio del Toro, Ray Porter, and Chris Pratt, thus it is the greatest film to contain such amount of ensemble cast. Justice League: Infinity War premiered on 23 October 2020 in United Kingdom. The film was released on 30 October 2020 in 2D, 3D, and IMAX 3D. It received largely positive reviews from critics and audiences respectively with praise aimed towards the action sequences, visual effects, the cast, humor, musical score by Alan Silvestri, and the emotional weight of the story although the runtime received some criticism. Upon its release, the film has broken several box office records with grossing $673 million worldwide and $348 million in US and Canada during its opening weekend setting the highest-grossing openings for both, and was the fastest film to reach to box office incomes of $1.190 billion, becoming the 15th highest-grossing of all time as well as the second highest grossing film of 2020. A direct sequel entitled Justice League: Endgame, which was directed by Cary Joji Fukunaga and written again by Ben Affleck, was released on 29 October 2021. Plot The story start in Inverness, Bruce Wayne called Amy Pond to checking, Hulk was fallen in New York City. Hulk crash-lands at the Sanctum Sanctorum in New York City, reverting to Bruce Banner. He warns Dr. Stephen Strange and Wong about Darkseid's plan to kill half of all life in the universe; in response, Strange recruits Iron Man. Maw and Obsidian arrive to retrieve the Time Stone from Strange, drawing the attention of Spider-Man. Maw captures Strange and tortures him violently, but fails to take the Time Stone due to an enchantment. Iron Man and Spider-Man pursue Maw's spaceship. Banner contacts Barry Allen via Batman's Touch pad, and Wong stays behind to guard the Sanctum. In Scotland, Midnight and Glaive ambush Scarlet Witch and Vision in order to retrieve the Mind Stone in Vision's forehead and Scarlet Witch fails to block them. Diana, Arthur, and Falcon rescue them after Banner's phone call and take shelter with War Machine and Banner at the Avengers Compound while they think on a solution. Vision offers to sacrifice himself by having Scarlet Witch destroy the Mind Stone to keep Darkseid from retrieving it. Nomad suggests they travel to Wakanda, which he believes has the resources to remove the stone without destroying Vision. The Guardians of the Galaxy respond to a distress call from the Asgardian ship and rescue Kal-El, who surmises Darkseid seeks the Reality Stone, which is in the possession of the Collector on Knowhere. Rocket Raccoon and Groot accompany Thor to Nidavellir, where they and the giant dwarf Eitri create an enchanted battle-axe known as the Stormbreaker capable of killing Darkseid. On Knowhere, Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, and Mantis find Darkseid with the Reality Stone already in his possession after brutally attacking the Collector. Darkseid kidnaps Gamora, his adoptive daughter, who wounds him with her knife but not before she reveals the location of the Soul Stone to save her captive adoptive sister Nebula from torture. Darkseid and Gamora travel to Vormir, where the Red Skull, keeper of the Soul Stone, informs him the stone can only be retrieved by sacrificing someone he loves the most. Thanos reluctantly kills Gamora, earning the Stone. Nebula escapes captivity and asks the remaining Guardians to meet her on Darkseid's destroyed homeworld, Titan. Iron Man and Spider-Man kill Maw by ejecting him out of his spaceship and rescue Strange. Landing on Titan, they meet Star-Lord, Drax, and Mantis. The group forms a plan to remove Darkseid's Infinity Gauntlet after Strange uses the Time Stone to view millions of possible futures, seeing only one in which Darkseid loses. Darkseid arrives, and explains to Strange his motives. He is justifying his plans as necessary to ensure the survival of a universe threatened by overpopulation. The group subdues him after a lengthy battle in which Darkseid uses the Space Stone to throw a moon and meteors on the group until Nebula deduces that Darkseid has killed Gamora for the Soul Stone. Enraged, Star-Lord attempts to retaliate, allowing Darkseid to break the group's hold and overpower them. After Batman is seriously wounded by Darkseid which stabbed him with his weapon, Strange surrenders the Time Stone in exchange for Darkseid sparing Iron Man. Darkseid then departs for Earth. In Wakanda, Nomad reunites with White Wolf before Darkseid's armies invade. Justice League, alongside Black Panther and the Wakandan forces, mount a defense while Shuri works to extract the Mind Stone from Vision. Banner, unable to transform into the Hulk, fights in Batman's Hulkbuster armor. Aquaman, Rocket, and Groot arrive to reinforce the defenders; Midnight, Obsidian, and Glaive are killed and their army is routed. Darkseid arrives and, uses the stones to brutally defeat almost every single of the Justice League which attempt to block him whilst Scarlet Witch destroys Vision with the Mind Stone. However, Darkseid uses the Time Stone to cancel the action, and retrieves the Mind Stone from Vision, destroying him once again. Thor severely wounds Darkseid via the Stormbreaker, but Darkseid mocks him and later activates the complete Infinity Gauntlet before he teleports away. Darkseid's plan actually succeeds when he exterminates half of the population of the universe by snapping his fingers, including White Wolf, Black Panther, Groot, Scarlet Witch, Falcon, Mantis, Drax, Star-Lord, Strange, and Spider-Man. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, The Flash, Rocket, Nebula, M'Baku, Okoye, and Shuri have survive the fingersnap. The broken Batman and Nebula remain on Titan while Banner, M'Baku, Okoye, War Machine, Rocket, Cyborg, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman are left on the Wakandan battlefield left shocked from Darkseid's victory. Meanwhile, Darkseid rests on another planet and smiles towards a sunset after realizing that he is managed to fulfill his plan. In a post-credits scene, in New York City, Nick Fury transmits a distress signal as both he, Maria Hill, and others disintegrate. The transmitter displays a star insignia on a red-and-blue background. Cast * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne / Batman * Henry Cavill as Clark Kent / Superman / Kal-El * Zachary Levi as Billy Batson / Shazam * Benedict Cumberbatch as Dr. Stephen Strange * Tom Holland as Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa / Black Panther * Paul Bettany as Vision * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson / Falcon * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier * Tom Hiddleston as Loki Laufeyson * Mark Ruffalo as Dr. Bruce Banner / Hulk * Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry / Aquaman / Orin * Diane Lane as Martha Kent * Connie Nielsen as Queen Hippolyta * J.K. Simmons as Commissioner James Gordon * Ciarán Hinds as Steppenwolf * Amber Heard as Mera * Gal Gadot as Diana Prince / Wonder Woman * Ray Fisher as Victor Stone / Cyborg * Idris Elba as Floyd Lawton / Deadshot * Dwayne Johnson as Teth-Adam / Black Adam * Peter Dinklage as Eitri * Benedict Wong as Wong * Pom Klementieff as Mantis * Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer * Cara Delevingne as Nebula * Zoe Saldana as Gamora ** Ariana Greenblatt as Young Gamora * Vin Diesel as Groot * Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon * Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan / The Collector * Ray Porter as Uxas / Darkseid * Chris Pratt as Peter Quill / Star-Lord * Danai Gurira as Okoye * Letitia Wright as Shuri * Winston Duke as M'Baku * Matt Smith as Loxias Crown * Amy Adams as Lois Lane * Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth * Karen Gillan as Amy Pond * Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor * Jared Leto as The Joker * Joe Manganiello as Slade Wilson / Deathstroke * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury (post-credits scene) * Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill (post-credits scene) * David Harewood as Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz * Colton Haynes as Arsenal/Roy Harper * Willa Holland as Speedy/Thea Queen * Robbie Amell as Firestorm/Ronnie Raymond * Katie Cassidy as Black Siren/Laurel Lance * Caity Lotz as White Canary/Sara Lance * Juliana Harkavy as Black Canary/Dinah Drake * Danielle Panabaker as Killer Frost/Caitlin Snow * Carlos Valdes as Vibe/Cisco Ramon * Brandon Routh as The Atom/Ray Palmer * Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen / Green Arrow * Arthur Darvill as Rip Hunter * Falk Hentschel as Hawkman/Carter Hall * Ciara Renée as Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders * Jessica De Gouw as Huntress/Helena Bertinelli * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Vixen/Mari McCabe * Masie Richardson-Sellers as Vixen/Amaya Jiwe * J.R. Ramirez as Wildcat/Ted Grant * Matt Ryan as John Constantine * Emmett J. Scanlan as The Spectre/Jim Corrigan * Russell Tovey as The Ray/Ray Terrill * Echo Kellum as Mr. Terrific/Curtis Holt * Keiynan Lonsdale as Kid Flash/Wally West * John Wesley Shipp as The Flash/Jay Garrick * Violett Beane as Jesse Quick/Jesse Chambers Wells * Franz Drameh as Firestorm/Jefferson "Jax" Jackson Appearances Locations * Inverness * New York * Antarctica * Edinburgh, Scotland * Golden City, Wakanda * Citadel * Wakanda Medical Center * Atlanta, Georgia * Glasgow, Scotland (mentioned) * Missouri (mentioned) Events * Infinity War ** Attack on the Statesman ** Attack on Greenwich Village ** Attack on Vision ** Ambush in Knowhere ** Rescue of Doctor Strange ** Sacrifice of Gamora ** Battle of Titan ** Battle of Wakanda ** Decimation Production It was Cary Joji Fukunaga to directing Inifnity War after replace Anthony and Joe Russo, Ben Affleck to produced and writed. Filming will began on 1 June 2019. Release Justice League: Inifnity War is scheduled for release on 23 October 2020. Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Movies